Call It Insanity
by iPepsi
Summary: There's just no other name for it. One-Shot. Seddie.


**Call It Insanity**

_One Shot_

Freddie plops down on the bean bag, frustrated.

"Carly rejected me," he mutters solemnly.

"Don't you mean, 'Carly rejected me _again_'?" Sam responds smartly.

Sam hops onto another of the bean bag chairs, adding relaxation to her amusement. They are alone in the studio since Carly went downstairs to help Spencer with the groceries.

"Must you always rub it in? Isn't there a single sympathetic bone in that ham-based body?"

"Maybe. But this is much too pathetic to waste it on. She told ya from the beginning ya had no chance. You cause your own pain by leading yourself on," she replies honestly.

Sam glances over at Freddie and notices that he looks more defeated than before, indicating that the truth to her words struck successfully. There is silence for a while, but Freddie eventually takes a deep breath and responds.

"I think I'm gonna call it quits. I've used all the different bait possible. The problem clearly lies in the fish," he admits.

Sam shakes her head, disbelieving.

"I'll believe it when I see it."

Freddie smirks mischievously.

"How about feel it?" he asks suddenly, courageously leaning in Sam's direction, giving her minimal time to realize what he is doing before his lips are attacking hers.

Sam's eyes go wide as she feels the intensity of Freddie's kiss, too shocked to pull back, but no effort is made on her behalf to deepen it either. The need for air separates them shortly afterward, and not a moment too soon as Carly arrives in the elevator.

She notices the expressions on their faces are awkward in their contrast. Freddie is wearing a huge smile and Sam appears to be dazed.

"Why does Freddie look like he just got a puppy for Christmas?" Carly demands inquisitively.

"Because he's gonna need a loyal pet like that to endure looking at him after I mess his face up," Sam replies, not sounding half as vicious or serious as it should have come out to be.

Freddie stands up quickly and walks just past Carly before turning around.

"I think that's my cue to get outta here…"

"I'll give you another five seconds head start, and then you're mine!" Sam exclaims, standing up.

Carly turns around to watch Freddie run out the door. Exactly five seconds later she is forced to step aside as Sam follows his trail. She shrugs and drags her backpack beside the nearest bean bag chair to start on her homework. Whatever those two are getting themselves into she would prefer not to be caught in the middle of.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Freddie has managed to get just past the couch and a few feet from the door when Sam catches up to him. She jumps on his back, trying to take him down, but he somehow manages to shrug her off. He is about to reach back for the door handle, but Sam is a step ahead of him.

Before Freddie can process what is happening, Sam has him pinned against the door. She steps closer and smiles the same type of mischievous smile he had sported earlier. He closes his eyes, sure that he is soon going to feel her fist on his jaw. His eyes shoot clear back open when she assaults his lips instead.

Just then, Spencer walks into the living room, returning from his bedroom. He begins to walk to the kitchen to prepare dinner, but feels a presence behind him, so he turns around. He is met with the sight of Carly's two best friends locking lips.

"Oh my God…"

Sam pulls back and releases Freddie at the sound of Spencer's voice. She turns around, expecting Freddie to run out the door with her guard let down, but he is not-so-surprisingly glued in place.

"You know what…I don't wanna know," Spencer decides aloud, redirecting himself to his original destination.

Sam turns back around to face Freddie.

"This is nuts!" they both say in unison.

"Jinx! You owe me a soda!" Sam replies, excited.

"Alright," Freddie responds, "let's go get it then."

"Go get what?" Sam inquires, confused.

"Your soda. I owe ya one, don't I? Maybe throw in dinner…"

"Are you trying to take me on a date?"

"Of course not…"

"Alright then, I'm in! If there'll be ham."

"Yep, there'll be ham. Let's go!"

Freddie and Sam leave the Shay residence behind, leaving Carly and Spencer completely clueless as to what is really going on. They aren't so sure themselves. Call it insanity. There's just no other name for it.


End file.
